World of Tennis Players
by Bonnie Mizuhara
Summary: Many stories, many pairings, different universes. Mainly Thrill Pair with Golden Pair, Imperial Pair, Lucky Pair, Silver Pair etc. Humour involved! Story Seven: HOLY COW I UPDATED! Chaotic Tennis Players
1. One: Voice Messages

**World of Tennis Players **

Genre: Humour/General/Romance

Drabble One- Summary: Ryoma comes home one day to find… his voice messages have been changed! Fun and humour with Seigaku and other schools! Featuring THRILL PAIR, Golden Pair, Imperial Pair, Endurance Pair (InuKai), Lucky Pair (SenMomo, My own creation, Nya!) and others! Semi-AU

**Drabble One: Voice Messages**

Practise let out late when the sky had turned a bright hue of pink, blue and gold combined. A certain cap-wearing Regular wearing a black uniform was currently walking home by himself. Echizen Ryoma, Tennis Regular of Seigaku High School decided to elude the other Regulars and get home to sleep before anyone else has left the Locker Room.

Getting home with the usual "Tadaima" whereas Karupin, his cat came to greet her master. Ryoma's eyes softened and he picked up and hugged the Himalayan cat. He was about to go to his bedroom for a nap when he heard beeping. The Voice Machine was indicating there were messages left by other people. Sighing, Ryoma set Karupin down before pressing the flashing button.

A familiar, soft toned tenor voice came out from the machine.

"_Saaa… Thank you for calling. We are unable to answer you right now. So please leave a message for either me Fuji Syuusuke or for Fuji Ryoma-chan. Yes, we are married now. Please leave a nice message for us after the tone."_

Ryoma's mind hardly had time to digest what was being said until the messages started rolling in, there were quite a few.

"_NYA?! Fuji, you're married to O'chibi now? Why wasn't I invited to the wedding? NYA! OISHI!" _Kikumaru's voice blared out, obviously in shock. He would probably be complaining to his lover and partner Oishi.

Before Ryoma could even react to that message, another came in; this time from the softer tones of Oishi, _"Sorry you two, Eiji was trying to tell you about the Regulars' Party at Atobe-san's. Congratulations you two, but please be careful, you might get pregnant Echizen…" _

Okay, what gave Oishi-senpai THAT idea? Ryoma resolved to ask him the next time he sees the Golden Pair but before he could say anything out loud, a whole torrent of messages came through.

"_ECHIZEN! When did you get married? How come I wasn't invited! Kiyo-kun said he heard of no weddings either! Wait, should I be calling you Fuji now?" _That was Momo.

"_Oh, by the way, there's a party at Atobe's this Saturday. YOU OWE ME AN EXPLANATION!"_

"…_Weekend Practise is cancelled because of Keigo's party."_ Tezuka remained the same if only with a slight hesitation.

"_I have the honour then of being the first to invite Fujis to ore-sama's party courtesy of ore-sama," _Atobe's smugness of twisting any piece of information into flattering himself.

"_Eto… Kikumaru-kun told me you were getting together and I just wanted to see if it were true… gomen. Oh by the way, this is Ootori Choutarou."_

"_Fujiko, errr I mean Syuusuke now? Since I can't really say Fuji anymore since there's two of you…ummm Syuusuke, are you still coming over to try this new Wasabi Sushi I created? Please call me back! Oh this is Taka by the way._

"_There was an 80 chance that you would get married since you've been dating for five years and there's an 88.4 chance that Atobe probably invited both of you to his party. Also there's a 99.8 chance that Fuji was the once who proposed to Echizen first. Congratulations to the both of you from me and Kaidoh." _

Ryoma was a second year in high school, grade 10 and Fuji was graduating soon, grade 12.

"_Why am I leaving a stupid message? Choutarou made me give you guys my congratulations. Dammit, now you've given my Choutarou ideas! Stupid."_

When the messages ended, the expression on Ryoma's face was one of shock and horrified. Fuji… Ryoma? He didn't know how to react to this. He had been going out with Fuji for five years now but this…

Ryoma counted to ten before letting loose.

"SYUUSUKE!"

* * *

Fuji felt something as he was stepping out of the photography studio. He slowly smiled, his photography companions wondered what he was thinking. "Maaa ne, Ryoma-chan must've found out.

Things were bound to get more interesting.

**End of Drabble**

Bonnie: Damn, not even 1000 words! Oh well, I like drabbles, the romance and humour are so great and sweet. There is even a little magic involved in one but I'm not saying anymore!

Just to clarify:

Ryoma is in grade 10 and he's living with Fuji and Karupin in a house. Fuji is in grade 12 but he has dropped off tennis but hasn't stopped playing. Anyways, that's not important.

Thrill Pair – The name given to the pairing of Fuji Syuusuke and Echizen Ryoma. Yay Thrill Pair!

Golden Pair – Obviously Oishi Syuichiroh and Kikumaru Eiji, I love those two!

Imperial Pair – This one's harder, it's Atobe Keigo and Tezuka Kunimitsu. I like the Imperial Pair!

Endurance Pair – I don't know any Pair names given to Inui Sadaharu and Kaidoh Kaoru so I made one up based on their doubles specialty in outlasting anyone.

Lucky Pair – Heh, bet you never knew this one! This one is one I created; it's Momoshiro Takeshi and Sengoku Kiyosumi. After watching their match, I found it could be a great pair. I'm actually thinking of a story for it.

Silver Pair – Name for the Hyotei pairing of Shishido Ryou and Ootori Choutarou. I like these two actually.

Other Pairings not mentioned but may in future drabbles:

Rhythm Pair – Ibu Shinji and Kamio Akira

Dirty Pair – Oshitari Yuushi and Mukahi Gakuto

Possibly threesomes for others that I can't decide on yet!


	2. Two: Super Secret Concoction P

**World of Tennis Players**

Bonnie: Like I promised! Here's another drabble! Thank you for all the reviews! I feel so inspired!

Genre: Humour/Romance/General

Drabble Two: Summary – "Inui-senpai, what have you been feeding me?" All usual pairings, see Drabble One for details.

Mainly focuses on: Thrill Pair with hints of others.

**Drabble Two: Super Concoction Secret #P**

"Oishi-senpai, what do you mean by 'getting pregnant'?" Ryoma practically growled in frustration. He had finally cornered his vice captain after looking for him all practise.

After berating all of his senpai-tachi and confirming that he was NOT married to Fuji, Ryoma took matters to his own hands and sought his sadistic boyfriend out. All Fuji answered was "Saaa… maybe it's too early to say yet."

With that matter taken care of, Ryoma had taken it upon himself to track down and get answers about the pregnancy thing. If Fuji, Eiji or Momo had said it, Ryoma would disregard it and shrug it off but it came from the worrier of all worriers. Their vice captain Oishi.

Oishi looked very apologetic and very uncomfortable. "Sorry Echizen, I said that because I overheard Inui talking about his concoction he's been giving you as punishments. He said it was different from ours because it can do… errr feminine things to the body, especially to yours Echizen."

Ryoma turned a brilliant shade of red and he sputtered.

"Are you alright Echizen?" Oishi's worrying came into play but before either of them could say anything more, Eiji came into the scene, tugging on Ryoma and glomping Oishi.

"Oishi, O'chibi! Buchou is calling a meeting! Come on Oishi, we don't want to be late and have to run laps, nya I hate laps!" Eiji bounced and dragged his partner towards the Locker Rooms with Ryoma in tow of both of them.

Ryoma felt rather suspicious and rather annoyed as well. Inui's famous concoctions were regularly used as tor- I mean punishment. Now that he thought about it, whenever he got a punishment, Inui would involuntarily switch to another glass for him. Ryoma had never cared about it then since it had the same effect in tasting absolutely disgusting and knocking him unconscious.

But why did Inui switch juice glasses in the first place? Oishi-senpai had talked about Inui's juice and that it had a… feminine thing to it. Ryoma twitched as he thought about this while listening to Tezuka giving instructions, deciding to confront Inui about this.

Amused, sharp sapphire eyes from outside the courts watched him closely.

In the Locker Room, Ryoma approached the Data man. Inui was a usual scribbling down data and he looked up from his book and then downwards to where Ryoma was standing. Ryoma wasn't that short anymore but compared to all of his senpai-tachi, he was still quite short (shorter than Fuji even).

"Inui-senpai, what have you been feeding me?" Ryoma asks in the bluntness that was his style of communication.

"Ah, you mean the Super Concoction Secret #P?" Inui pushed up his glasses, a smirk on his face already.

"Whatever you call it."

"It's a new experiment meant for couples that I've recently decided to try."

Ryoma wondered, for couples? "What do mean 'for couples'?"

"Fuji gave me permission to give it to you. It's only in the early stages of creation and the percentage of it actually succeeding is 56.4 percent."

"What does it do?" Ryoma almost dreaded the answer. His boyfriend was known for sadistic things and knowing Fuji, it wasn't going to be good. Ryoma made a mental note to strip Fuji's Christmas cactus of all thorns when he goes home but nothing could prepare Ryoma for the worst news he was going to hear, even if the chances of it actually happening was a low of 56.4 percent.

"It's supposed to change DNA to allow males to become pregnant."

The Locker Room was suddenly quiet when the other Regulars heard that. Ryoma turned a brighter red than anyone (minus Fuji) has ever seen him.

"OISHI! IS THAT TRUE?! NYA, INUI!"

"I don't believe it! What are you thinking Inui? Are you planning on giving that to Kaidoh too?"

At this, Kaidoh blushed a bright red and was about to stomp out the door when he found someone had already beaten him to the door. Ryoma turned on his heels, the blush still evident but clearly his eyes were burning with anger. Fuji was going to get it today.

The door of the locker room shut with a loud bang effectively silencing the other members.

"INUI! You've gone too far this time! Why did you do that to O'chibi?"

Well, almost all members.

* * *

Fuji turned to see Ryoma storming into their house they shared. 

"Syuusuke! Why did you let Inui-senpai give me that drink?" Ryoma demanded.

Fuji gave an innocent smile (Ryoma knew it was not innocent at all) "I agreed to let Inui test it out. Wouldn't it be nice if we had children to continue our bloodlines?"

"We aren't married!" Ryoma almost exploded.

"Saaaa… not yet." Fuji answered calmly. "It's not going to work anyways; Inui said it was very low rating of success, I was just allowing him to test it."

Ryoma was silent for a long time that Fuji wondered if Ryoma had suddenly fallen asleep. But Ryoma wasn't Jiroh, and in a very low voice, Ryoma replied almost meekly.

"I think it worked."

Fuji's eyes almost literally popped open.

**End of Drabble Two**

Bonnie: I just realized I've made an oxymoron in the ending phrase! Anyways, sorry for ending so early but I know the story will suck if I try to continue. By the way, this goes in the same universe as the first drabble: Voice Messages.

Thrill Pair – Pairing of Fuji Syuusuke and Echizen Ryoma, my favourite pairing in Tennis no Ohjisama!

Golden Pair – The famous pair of Oishi Syuichiroh and Kikumaru Eiji, now lovers in this universe.

Imperial Pair – They weren't mentioned in this drabble but it's the pairing of Atobe Keigo and Tezuka Kunimitsu. I love this pairing too!

Lucky Pair – They weren't mentioned either but I made this pairing name up of Sengoku Kiyosumi and Momoshiro Takeshi. Lucky!

Endurance Pair – The name I decided to give to Inui Sadaharu and Kaidoh Kaoru based on their doubles specialty. They were implied in this drabble.

Silver Pair – Sorry I didn't mention them but Shishido Ryo and Ootori Choutarou are another one of my favourites! Actually, all the ones I list here are my favourites!

Others not in list:

Rhythm Pair – Shinji x Akira

Dirty Pair – Yuushi x Gakuto

Bonnie: Next drabble will be a Christmas special so it's coming out on Christmas okay? In the meantime, review and here's a list of other pairing titles that I probably don't like or don't think it fits for this collection.

Pillar Pair - Tezuka x Ryoma Nuh uh! I don't really like this pairing at all, it's like pairing two rocks together and trying to get something out of that!

Tango Pair - Sanada x Atobe Nah, I like Imperial more!

OT5 - YEAH I love OT5 but if I do, it will centre them more and I wanted to make this a Thrill Pair and Imperial Pair one instead. (SanaxAtoxTezuxFujixRyo)

There's MomoRyo (don't really like) I can't think of a title for them except for maybe "Burgers Pair" (Laughs)

There's also TezuFuji I don't like, can't think of one for them either.

Momo has other pairings like MomoAn or MomoKamio.

There's Burning Pair - Taka x Fuji but I don't really like them either.

Petite Pair - Taichi x Ryoma DON'T LIKE, It doesn't work!

Oh! But I do like the TezuRyoFuji threesome! The Singles Threesome OT3!

NO INCEST! (Syuusuke x Yuuta or Ryoga x Ryoma!)

**OMAKE!** Since Christmas is still 15 days away!

Fuji: Ryoma-chan, I've heard Inui's been a pervert lately and it's pissing Kaidoh off.

Ryoma: Aah...

Fuji: I think that's why he's been giving you this juice.

Ryoma: What?! To be a pervert for a boy?

Fuji: (opens eyes) I never thought about it that way... (dangerous glint)

Ryoma: O.O

**OMAKE 2!**

Eiji: OISHI! I just found out that a vampire is controlling Inui into giving that juice to O'chibi!

Oishi: Eiji, there's no such thing as a vampire.

Eiji: Then why would Inui give O'chibi that that that THING!

Oishi: I don't think it will work though.

Eiji: Wait! (Dials the Fuji - Echizen household) Fujiko says it actually worked!

Oishi: O.O WHAT!?

**End**

Bonnie: Anyways, see you again at Christmas and don't forget to drop a review in and tell me what you think!


	3. Three: Atobe's Gift II

**World of Tennis Players**

Bonnie: I feel so inspired! Minna! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews you sent! I will keep going!

Genre: Romance/General and some humour

Drabble Three: Summary – "Monkey King, this doesn't match your complexion." Usual Pairings mentioned in summary and other two drabbles.

Main Pairings focused on (in order of importance): Imperial Pair, Thrill Pair and mostly mentions of other pairs. (Don't worry; every pair will get a spotlight eventually. This time, it's the Imperial Pair; Thrill Pair will be in all stories since I love it too much!)

Bonnie: This is my Christmas Drabble for all TeniPuri characters and Ryoma-chan's birthday! Happy Birthday Ryoma-chan! Thanks for the reviews minna!

**Note: The mansion Atobe and Tezuka are in is the same one as the one in the Atobe Movie, the ridiculously large one. Basically, this drabble is based on the Atobe Kara No Okurimono. Wonderful AtoTezu in the movie!**

**Drabble Three: Atobe's Gift II**

It doesn't snow that often in Tokyo. Everyone knows that. Atobe knows that but he still felt frustrated, it wouldn't do to have a Christmas Party when it still looks like it's the middle of September and Atobe wanted the best for the parties he throws.

And it had nothing to do whatsoever with his lover Tezuka mentioning he liked snow. No, that wasn't the reason, really!

Atobe sat in his studying brooding on how to get snow for the party. It wasn't working though and a very confused (though he didn't show it) Tezuka entered the study to see his boyfriend looking strained about something.

"Keigo, its Friday night already and Christmas Eve is tomorrow. Aren't you going to do anything about the mansion?" It was strange that Atobe wasn't trying to get ready for the party even though he's been talking about it all week and sent all invitations out already. (He made Tezuka do that)

"Being late is a fashionable thing for ore-sama." Atobe muttered absently until he realized that he was speaking to his boyfriend. He jumped up, "I need to go inform the staff to get the decorations ready." Atobe flew out the room, leaving Tezuka wondering what Atobe was thinking before.

* * *

Tezuka looked unsurprised when he found the mansion all dressed in Christmas decorations the next morning. Living with Atobe (since Atobe had insisted on it) was always like this and he became use to it.

Despite the decorations though, Atobe still seemed unsatisfied with something as his boyfriend went through the day with a frown on his face, directing his servants around for additional decorating and forever looking unsatisfied but whenever Tezuka asked, Atobe would dismiss any problems or denying he was unhappy.

"Ore-sama will not settle for being unhappy on the day of celebration."

Tezuka chose not to bother Atobe for the rest of the afternoon.

Before the guests were due to arrive, Tezuka decided to take a quick nap and take some strong aspirin pills for the crazy guests coming.

It wasn't just Seigaku and Hyotei; no Atobe insisted that besides the regular guests, he would invite a lot of teams. Tezuka managed to convince Atobe to let him modify the list to shorten the numbers while pointedly reminding Atobe how much trouble it was last time to have so many people attending the party.

So at 5:00, the blaring of Atobe's butler's voice came through announcing the arrival of the entire Seigaku Tennis Team (and Fuji included), all conveniently arriving together of course not including the captain.

Tezuka descended on one of the somewhat 230 staircases in the mansion, the one closest to the grand entrance when he saw the grand hallways were changed. Fluffy white flakes were draped all over the place. The place looked like a winter wonderland, something Japan rarely gets.

The Seigaku Regulars admired the imitations of snow (minus Ryoma's disinterested look and Fuji's regular smile) since they rarely see something like this in winter. Atobe looked stunning in his purple blouse and deep maroon purple royal cape as he sided up to Tezuka.

"What do you think, Mitsu-chan?" said Atobe obviously referring to the decorations. The rest of Seigaku drifted off to start having some fun at the various booths set up in the hallways. Only Fuji remained, keeping Ryoma close to him as well.

Tezuka didn't know how to answer, snow wasn't like this even though the resemblance was similar but Tezuka realized that Atobe had been like this all day on account of giving Tezuka snow. He didn't want to disappoint his boyfriend so he said it was fine.

Fuji gave them both a knowing look and Ryoma stifled a yawn.

"Monkey King, this doesn't match your complexion."

Fuji stifled a laugh; his boyfriend was always so straight to the point. Ryoma had immediately figured out that snow was not a normal thing Atobe would do.

Atobe touched the side of his head gingerly, "hmph everything matches ore-sama's complexion."

"Saa Ryoma-chan, let's go do something now." Fuji interrupted and dragged his younger boyfriend away to enjoy the evening.

5 minutes later, Hyotei showed up, Kabaji was sent out to retrieve Jiroh sleeping just outside the mansion.

10 minutes later, Fudomine's Kamio Akira, Ibu Shinji, Tachibana An and Tachibana Kippei showed up.

15 minutes after Seigaku (the first team to arrive), Rokkaku's Saeki Koujirou and Aoi Kentarou arrived.

20 minutes into the party, Yamabuki's Akutsu Jin, Dan Taichi and Sengoku Kiyosumi came. Sengoku immediately entered the crowds to find Momo.

The whole team of Rikkaidai found Atobe waiting impatiently at the door with Tezuka sitting nearby (Reading a magazine). "You guys are 30 minutes late! Ore-sama does not like tardiness. "

"Gomen nasai Atobe-san," Yukimura apologized.

St. Rudolph's Fuji Yuuta and Mizuki Hajime had arrived 5 minutes earlier than Rikkaidai.

The mansion wasn't as crowded as the time when Atobe organized a party for Kabaji but it was crowded nonetheless. Tezuka was trying hard to keep his neutral face up as Atobe dragged him to the various food stalls and games. Many other people were talking with one another and generally having fun.

Kikumaru and Mukahi had crashed into one another at a booth and then challenged each other to an acrobatics competition with Oshitari and Oishi watching and knowing it was futile to try and stop them. The two acrobatic experts destroyed three tents without even noticing as they were arguing and competing. Tezuka took two headache pills after stopping the fight.

Ootori and Shishido were actually on stage singing "silver bells" while other couples listened to them and cuddled one another.

On the indoor tennis courts elsewhere (yes, Atobe has tennis courts! Why would he not?) Ryoma was facing Mizuki. Ryoma was also currently wiping the floor with Mizuki's face with a score of 5-love.

Fuji and Ryoma were just wandering around the place when Ryoma suggested (or demanded) to go to the tennis courts and Fuji complied. Since all guests were either still tennis players or former tennis players, there were a lot of good games being played on the courts.

As luck would have it, Fuji and Ryoma stumbled upon Fuji's little brother Yuuta and his boyfriend Mizuki. Immediately Mizuki insisted on challenging Fuji despite Yuuta's pleading not to. Finally, Ryoma couldn't stand it anymore and said to Mizuki, "I'll face you and if you can't beat me, there's no chance you could face Fuji-senpai."

So that was how they got into this. Fuji just watched on the side, smiling as he watched Ryoma's graceful tennis moves. Yuuta walked up to his brother, "I thought since you two have been going out for so long that he would call you by your first name."

"Maaa… Ryoma is self-conscious about the names. He'll only say it in bed or when he's sad or angry." Fuji said, his smile never wavering.

"Oh… okay." Yuuta blushed slightly at the "bed" implication. At that point, Ryoma had just finished the match with a beautiful cyclone smash that ended the battle of 6-love. Mizuki was panting deeply while Ryoma just smirked at his victory.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma will never ever get over his favourite saying.

Fuji handed Ryoma a towel and a water bottle. Fuji didn't show it but Ryoma could tell Fuji was inwardly happy that his boyfriend had trounced his secret enemy, well it wasn't a secret anymore but you get what I mean.

Ryoma went to go change back into his party clothes while Fuji waited outside. Atobe and Tezuka came out of nowhere. "Fuji, it's time." Atobe simply said and Fuji nodded.

"Ah."

* * *

"Oi! Put me down Kabaji-san!" Ryoma was screaming from over Kabaji's shoulder, Ryoma was picked up suddenly by Kabaji when he came out of the change room facilities. Kabaji was charging his way through the mansion and entered a room he unlocked with a key, ignoring Ryoma's protests. Although Ryoma didn't show it, he was starting to feel a little pain in his stomach from the tossing about.

Everyone, with the exception of Fuji, Atobe and Tezuka were very confused.

It was then that Atobe announced over the PA that everyone was to file to the Dining Hall for dinner where the elaborate crystal chandeliers and numerous tables were scattered. Each table draped with different school colours divided into different sections: blue, white and red for Seigaku, grey and white (though Atobe insists it was silver to Ryoma's annoyance) for Hyotei, yellow and black for the Rikkaidai team, brown and white for the only two St. Rudolph players in a dating style two person seat. Yellow and green for the Yamabuki guys, dark red and yellow for Rokakku and dark navy blue for the Fudomine people.

The tables were arranged so that there was a large table for each team for the regular member people who are not in relationships and then there were the smaller tables in pairs for couples. For the ones in threesomes, they unfortunately will have to put up with the main tables and for couples who are from different teams (such as Sengoku and Momo) were given tables in the centre of the hall and just regular bright red cloth (no team had red save for a little of Seigaku's colours and Rokakku had dark red)

At the end of the huge dining hall was a stage, the stage was currently empty right now.

Ryoma hasn't showed up yet.

Fuji fingered the pocket of his dress suit, maintaining the smile as always but if one looked closely, there were signs of… nervousness?

* * *

Seigaku's large table didn't have many people since most of them were in a couple within the team already, in fact only Taka was there. Fuji joined him, Taka looked at him surprised.

"Ehh? Fujiko, I thought you were eating with Echizen-kun."

"Ah, but Ryoma-chan is currently… occupied at the moment so I'll be with you for now. You look kind of lonely Taka-san."

Taka turned a little red, "i-it's nothing Fujiko."

"Saa… if you say so," Fuji replied.

* * *

"Nya, Oishi, can I have some of that turkey?"

"Of course you can Eiji, there's plenty for the both of us."

"Nya!"

"…Eiji, you're eating like a cat again."

* * *

"Why are we sitting in a hall with a stage? There aren't even any shows going. Atobe-san could at least put some music, this way I don't have to listen to people babbling around and finally eat in peace. The stage should really be showing something or else it's pointless to have it here in the first place. Atobe-san is too spoiled and…"

"Shinji shut up and eat."

* * *

"Wonder what Atobe is up to? He's not acting like his normal self."

"Yuushi! You spilled soy sauce on me again!"

"Gomen Gakuto, here let me handle it."

"Wait, Yuushi! Oomf"

* * *

"Mind if I join?"

"K-Kirihara!"

"Relax Akira-kun, Ibu-kun move over."

"…"

* * *

"Is Kirihara causing trouble again?"

"Gen-kun, relax, I think Kirihara should have some happiness in his life. It is Christmas after all."

"You're right Seiichi."

* * *

"Is something wrong Keigo? You look nervous, is it about Fuji?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Keigo, shouldn't we start the… celebration?"

"Yes, we should."

Instead of Atobe going up to the stage by himself like Tezuka expected, Atobe pulled him along too.

"Keigo?"

"Sit in one of the best seats here." Atobe pointed to one of two red throne-like chairs that suddenly appeared on stage. Tezuka sat without knowing what was going on anymore. Atobe motioned for Fuji to come although that wasn't necessary as Fuji was already heading towards the stage.

A microphone appeared in front of Atobe (actually, his servants carried it over but whatever) Atobe cleared his throat and everyone was silent, with the exception of some people still pigging it out.

"Ahem," Atobe cleared his throat both in annoyance and in importance, the pigging out stopped.

"Ore-sama thanks you all for coming to ore-sama's Christmas festival. Everyone is having fun tonight for sure, ore-sama will see to that. There will be dancing and a ball after the feast so this will be a success."

Cheers and clapping rang through the dining hall and Atobe basked in the excitement for a moment and then continued speaking when the noise died down, by this time, Fuji was at the stage standing next to Atobe, smiling uncertainly.

"However, before this feast concludes, Ore-sama makes note that Christmas is also another special day for someone else." Atobe motioned to the side and a spotlight shown down revealing a figure dressed in white and silver standing at the side.

Everyone looked to the side, it was Ryoma.

"O'chibi!" Eiji exclaimed.

Ryoma was wearing something like a silver and white… dress? Seems he's quite peeved to be in this clothing.

Fuji looked Ryoma over, thinking that Ryoma looked like an angel, albeit a kitten dressed as an angel; so cute.

A large wedding sized cake with 16 candles on top was wheeled into the room, all lit and sitting on the very top of the white cake. It was a beautiful cake indeed. Fuji grabbed the mike from Atobe.

"Saaa… Christmas Eve is also the day of my little Ryoma-chan's birthday so we should all sing happy birthday to him." Fuji's eyes opened slightly and everyone quickly stood up to sing.

Ryoma didn't know whether to kill Atobe first for forcing his servants to put the outfit on him or to kill Fuji for calling him "Ryoma-chan" in front of everyone or to die of blushing from embarrassment of everything that is happening. Before he knew it, they had finished their song and were waiting for Ryoma to blow the cake.

A red blush spread across Ryoma's face, he was going to have to do this or suffer the consequences, oh well; it was his birthday after all.

Seigaku's O'chibi blew the candles midst everyone's cheering. Atobe waved for peace and the sound died down but Fuji was the one who spoke again, what he did next shocked everyone. (except Atobe and Tezuka)

Ryoma sat on one of the two red soft chairs on the stage after blowing the large candles. Fuji walked over, standing over Ryoma and then kneeled in front of Ryoma. The way Fuji bend his knee suggests he may or may not have planned this, Ryoma thinks it's the former of course, knowing Fuji but Ryoma's head was spinning. This couldn't be happening, it feels almost like a dream and if Ryoma guessed right, a certain voice mail message was about to come true.

Ryoma registered in the fact that Fuji was now speaking to him and indirectly to the audience as Atobe had oh so kindly brought the microphone to Fuji. Fuji's expression was one of all sincerity, seriousness and no smiles. Strange how scary Fuji can be smiling or not and Ryoma got use to the smiling tensai and somewhat use to the serious one.

"Ryoma, it's been five years now. Five years since we've played each other in the rain and set our eyes on it. Now that we've been dating for so long, I think it's time to step up a level." Fuji took out a small box and opened it, inside was a beautiful silver and sapphire ring. "Will you marry me?"

A sharp intake of breath from the audience as everyone recovered and then anxiously waited for Ryoma's reaction and answer. Ryoma blinked a few times, words caught in his mouth and in shock. Fuji watched Ryoma with for once, nervousness.

Ryoma blinked, past words coming into mind, _"Who else would I date?" "I love you too Syuusuke."_

His mouth finally started work, to create an answer.

"Yes."

Fuji broke into one of his happiest smiles Ryoma has rarely seen. A few other times was when Ryoma had agreed to be Fuji's boyfriend five years ago or when Ryoma and Fuji do something to make Fuji happy. Either way, Fuji seemed like the happiest man on earth.

It took a moment and then everyone was cheering and clapping for the new fiancés as Fuji slipped the ring on Ryoma's right hand ring finger before slipping one on his own; identical rings.

Atobe waved for silence and it was quite hard for the audience to become quiet again, Seigaku members were getting the urge to get on stage to hug the engaged ones.

Atobe spoke once again, "Congratulations to Fuji-kun and Echizen-kun and ore-sama has one more announcement before desserts are served."

This time, Atobe turned to Tezuka. Tezuka worried whether Atobe expected him to say something when he didn't know what to say when he found Atobe kneeling gracefully in front of him took Tezuka's hand and then asked, "Will you marry me?" Atobe took out the "ore-sama" bit this time and Tezuka found Atobe was serious when he doesn't use it. It was rare he does.

"Yes." Tezuka was faster to say than Ryoma, although he was a bit surprised Atobe pops the question here but nonetheless it was a yes.

With two engagements now, Hyoutei and Seigaku were literally smothering the two couples when the dance started. Eiji went between both teams glomping them both and Ryoma was looking very uncomfortable, wishing he had a hat to his blushes that appeared so frequently in the party.

Finally Tezuka ordered Eiji and Gakuto who joined him to stop or else run laps instead of dancing and their respective partners dragged them away to start dancing. The rest of the crowd gradually dispersed.

Ryoma suddenly doubled over and bend them, causing alarm to Tezuka, Atobe and especially Fuji. "My stomach…" Ryoma managed out.

"Ryoma… let's get you to lie down." Fuji said softly, picking up his smaller boyfriend bridal style and left the room.

Atobe sighed and signalled for one of the maids to check on Ryoma and Fuji and then he realized Tezuka wasn't by his side anymore.

Tezuka went over to the window and stared outside, "Keigo, come over here…"

Atobe wondered what could be outside that was so interesting and he crossed over the dance room to see what was so captivating. Then his eyes widened.

It had started to snow, not hard but light snow that floated to the ground starting a light layer of snow make everything white.

Fuji and Ryoma re-entered to join them at the window, apparently Ryoma was feeling better.

"It's snow…" Atobe whispered and Tezuka broke out into a nice smile from his neutral face. Directed at Atobe only, Fuji and Ryoma could only smile at the two Buchous of respective high schools.

"This is what you wanted isn't it, Keigo?" Tezuka said, knowingly. "The snow…"

Atobe smiled not smirked, back. "No, it's for you Mitsu-chan. Merry Christmas." Atobe kissed Tezuka deep, pressing a small ring into the other's hand as the snow kept on drifting downwards.

* * *

"We'll have to see a doctor about the pregnancy thing; I didn't think it was possible."

"Yada."

Fuji sighed, thinking of a lot of ways to drag Ryoma to the Oishi's Uncle later but for now, he pulled Ryoma close and leaned down a bit to kiss him.

"Happy Birthday, Ryoma."

"Merry Christmas, Syuusuke."

The party went onwards into the night as the snow kept falling all throughout.

"_Merry Christmas to you…"_

**End**

Bonnie: I have to admit, that was not very humorous but I'm in the Christmas sober mode because there's suppose to be snow during Christmas here but there's none! I feel like it's not. I mix first names and last name when it's convenient. Ryoma, Eiji, Gakuto and Yuuta are the easiest to use first names since I'm use to them and everyone else's last names I'm use to too. I think I'm inserting some unplanned threesomes and couples too in this story, originally Rhythm Pair (Shinji x Akira) now I've added Kirihara… interesting. Sorry about Rokakku but I only like Saeki and Aoi from that team and I have no idea on the pairings.

I hope you found it at least a little bit enjoyable and I know the engagement thing was kind of out of place but it was a pretty romantic time and it is O'chibi-chan's birthday!

I also found it ironic that the Silver pair sang "Silver Bells." That was interesting too.

_Silver Bells, silver bells!_

Imperial Pair – Atobe x Tezuka

_It's Christmas time in the city…_

Thrill Pair – Fuji x Ryoma

_Ring a ling, hear them ring!_

Golden Pair – Oishi x Eiji

_Soon it will be Christmas Day!_

Dirty Pair – Oshitari x Gakuto

Rhythm Pair – Ibu x Kamio

Ummm Emperor Pair? Sanada x Yukimura

Silver Pair – Shishido x Ootori

Mentions of:

Lucky Pair – Sengoku x Momo (I'm going to write a fic centering them of course since it's an unusual pairing)

Ummmm "Wrath of Fuji's" Pair? Mizuki x Yuuta (I have no idea what to call them)

Oops, no mentions of:

Endurance/Emerald Pair – Inui x Kaidoh (Sorry,  )

Bonnie: The next one-shot will be awhile since the holidays and exams are coming soon, expect it by February or end of January but definitely before Fuji's birthday! So here's two omakes to hold you over. The first one is related to this one-shot and the next is related to the next. AU one-shots will be after the pregnancy theory one-shot next and the wedding one-shot after. Sorry about those late delays but I need them done before Fuji-kun's birthday!

**Omake I:** A more informal way of popping the question

Atobe: Mitsu-chan, will you marry me?

Tezuka: No.

Atobe: Ehh? Why not?

Tezuka: Well I would marry you Keigo, but the ring is too much I can't wear this.

Atobe: Of course you can! It's specially done by ore-sama.

Tezuka: That's why it's two much... (looks at carved face of Atobe on the small ring)

**Omake II:** Seigaku goes to the Doctor

Ryoma: Inui-sempai, when did you give the... juice?

Inui: Ahhh about three months ago.

Ryoma: WHAT?! I've been pregnant for three months?

Fuji: It's not noticeable (smiles)

Eiji: No wonder O'chibi was so moody, you're having PMS!

Momo: Eiji-sempai, how do you know that?

Eiji: Nee-chan had it too.

Oishi: We should get you to the Doctor to find out what's going on Echizen.

Ryoma: Yada, I want Ponta!

Fuji: ...we better get married soon.

Inui: Iie data.

**End Omakes**

Bonnie: More Thrill Pair than I originally planned… oh well; Ryoma deserves more since it's his birthday! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

Happy Birthday O'chibi! Read and review for Ryoma-chan's birthday! Oh and for Imperial pair too!

"_Hap-py Birthday to you…."_

_-Aozu's Happy Birthday: Aruki Hajimeta_


	4. Four: The Importance of Ukes

**World of Tennis Players **

Genre: General/Romance/Humour

Summary: It's been a few months since Ryoma and Fuji started dating and Valentines Day is coming. Eiji decides to lecture Ryoma on the importance of being an uke. **AU to the other three fics! Valentines Fic! I apologize for the lateness, there have been delays. **

Main Pairing(s): Mostly Golden Pair this time; Emerald/Endurance Pair and of course a lot of Thrill Pair and Imperial Pairand many other hints of other pairs being developed

**Story Five: The Importance of Uke-ness**

"And why am I supposed to be the one to give chocolates to Fuji-sempai?" Ryoma said indignantly to Eiji one day while running the usual warm-up laps in after school tennis practise.

Eiji had run alongside Ryoma to whisper something while Oishi was distracting Fuji during the run. Ryoma was trapped between his senpai and the gates of the tennis courts, looking very disgruntled.

"O'chibi, Valentines Day is the day we're suppose to give chocolates to the ones we love so express yours for Fuji on Valentines Day which is only three days away." Eiji protested, although not loud enough to be heard.

Ryoma raised his eyebrows, "isn't Valentines Day for girls to give chocolates to guys and-"

"-The guys give them presents back on White Day, I know, but in a relationship like ours and yours. The ukes give the chocolates on Valentines Day instead. Nya."

"The what?"

"O'chibi! You don't know? Ukes are the submissive ones in a relationship and you are the submissive one!"

Ryoma's cheeks burned red at the comment and wished he could hit the hyper active red head for almost saying that loud enough for the others to hear but that would also alert the others. Instead, he whispered to his sempai, "I'm not submissive!"

"Honto Ni? I heard from Fuji that you are, and you're really quiet at night so Fuji has to think of creative ways to make you scream."

Ryoma glared, although the intensity was somewhat softened by the now really red blush on his cheeks.

"And why are you telling me all this?" Ryoma was getting fairly annoyed at Eiji so he started to speed up in his running. Eiji easily ran faster to catch up.

"Come to my house on Saturday and you'll find out what I mean, O'chibi! And don't forget to give something to Fuji on Valentines Day!" Eiji said before moving off to run with Oishi.

Fuji moved over to Ryoma afterwards, smiling as usual but a little suspicious as to what Eiji was doing.

"What did Eiji say to you?" Fuji asked, oh-so-innocently and yet Ryoma knew to trust his warning instincts and decided not to answer Fuji as he continued on running ahead.

* * *

Saturday came very quickly and before Ryoma knew it, he had somehow reached the front door of Kikumaru Eiji's house. He didn't even want to come but somehow Fuji had managed to drag him out of bed, asking him to accompany him somewhere and then Ryoma was dropped here after being at the mall with Fuji (Fuji was looking at girl's clothing, claiming his sister asked him for this errand and used Ryoma as a model)

It was almost as if Fuji had overheard their conversation a few days ago even though he said he had to go somewhere urgently and that there was not enough time to go all the way to Ryoma's house.

Looking back at his waving boyfriend, Ryoma inwardly groaned, and tried to think of why he was with this supposed "genius" again.

Fuji rode away in the car after saying he will meet Ryoma back at his house. Ryoma just glared at the car as it drove away. Sighing resignedly, Ryoma turned back to the door and was about to press the doorbell when a hand reached out and pulled him in quickly.

"Senpai?" Eiji put a finger to his mouth, the gesture to be quiet.

"O'chibi, in order to get accepted, you have to answer the riddles through the house and find everyone."

"Get accepted into what?!"

Eiji was bouncing around the house in built up excitement and yet he was trying to be as quiet as possible, "Accepted into the Ukes Unite Club of course! Nya!"

Ryoma stared at his bouncing senpai before turning around and reaching for the door knob. He was pulled away by Eiji before he could, "Nya, O'chibi's so mean! You said you would come and you're perfect for this club."

"I am going home to find Fuji-senpai."

"Oh Fuji won't be there, he's going to Oishi's house!"

"Why?"

"Fuji is at Oishi's house for the seme club meeting"

"EHHH?!"

Eiji pushed their little O'chibi farther into the house. "I'll explain more after you find everyone else nya!"

Ryoma grumbled as he walked through the house, who else would come to something like this? Damn, Fuji must've planned this all along; he was going to have to be wittier to outsmart his Tensai boyfriend.

He walked into the living room and was immediately greeted by a familiar figure standing in the middle like a statue.

"Buchou?!"

Eiji bounced in following Ryoma, "Hoi! Tezuka-buchou, you're supposed to be HIDING, why are you pretending to be a statue?" Tezuka didn't answer.

So while Eiji and Ryoma are looking for the rest of the "ukes", we'll get into how this club was developed ne?

_Eiji walked with Oishi one spring day after Tennis had ended and Eiji was going to Oishi's house once again for some tutoring. And while Eiji bounced and did fancy somersaults around Oishi, he suddenly though of a bright idea and suddenly shouted._

"_NYA! Oishi, what should we do for Valentine's Day?" _

_The shout startled Oishi since it shattered the peaceful spring day but he couldn't help smiling at his boyfriend and partner's happiness and randomness. He was use to it, well as use as you can get."_

"_Eiji, Valentine's Day is for girls to give chocolates to boys though."_

"_I know! But it's on a Saturday this year so we should do something else Nya!" Eiji stopped bouncing around to think. "I know, since most of us have boyfriends, we should change Valentine for girls into the ukes giving chocolate on Valentine's Day!"_

"_Oh…"_

Atobe had readily agreed to the club idea which was odd to Oishi but encouraged Eiji to drag Kaidoh into it although Inui agreed. Tezuka of course, was forced into this as well.

Kaidoh was the next to be found and then Gakuto, Choutarou, Kamio, Yuuta and Momo.

They gathered in a circle and Eiji introduced the already known Ryoma into the group of ukes. The others all greeted or acknowledged Ryoma in different ways that are gentle or maybe that wasn't the right way to put it, more like… normal way.

Eiji then announced that for Valentines Day, everyone was going to create something to give to their boyfriends because as Choutarou pointed out for Tezuka that Atobe had all the money in the world to buy anything but the one thing he can't buy is something Tezuka actually makes with his own hands. Tezuka understands the truth in this statement and agrees.

Ryoma realized that maybe this would be a good idea and set off somewhere else. Although he didn't leave the house so Eiji didn't have to go dragging him back in again.

Before evening dawned, Ryoma had appeared looking dishevelled at Oishi's house. There was music blaring through the door when it opened. Coincidently, Fuji was the one who opened the door; his smile grew at seeing Ryoma in such a state. The others who had hassled along with Ryoma all followed in after the first year was pulled in by Fuji.

"Saa… what brings you here, Ryoma-kun?" Fuji said in a lilting voice that makes anyone think that despite the question asked, Fuji most likely already knew the answer.

Ryoma stayed silent, contemplating what he was supposed to do. Fuji's sapphire eyes bore into his skull until finally Ryoma held out a small intricate red box. Fuji gently took the box and opened it to reveal little chocolate balls.

"Oh Ryo-chan…"

"It's chocolate mixed with Wasabi."

At that moment, all the others have given their chocolates as well.

"Hoi, Oishi! Hora! It's a success! The meeting was a success!"

"Ah Arigatou Eiji."

* * *

"Here Inui-senpai…"

"From the specially designed decorations and specific details on drawing out the notebooks in icing, I conclude that you made this yourself Kaoru?"

"A-Ah…"

"Thank you"

* * *

"Choutarou! You don't have to give me anything, this is your birthday! We should be celebrating your birthday and not this stupid holiday!"

"So you mean, you don't like it?"

"N-no but I'm saying I should be celebrating your birthday with you."

"I already did with Kikumaru-san and the others."

"We're celebrating your birthday as an official couple tonight Choutarou!"

"Ah Arigatou Shishido-san."

* * *

"Eiji put you up to this didn't he Ryoma-kun."

"You mean the chocolates, he did."

Fuji's eyes opened wide at the implication of the sentence, "What do you mean?"

Ryoma finally turned and looked his boyfriend in the eyes head on; he reached into his pocket again and pulled out something.

A silver locket, sparkly silver like the cross Shishido was planning on giving Choutarou for his birthday before being dragged to the semes meeting.

Ryoma gave the small locket to Fuji, who looked surprised and slightly speechless that Ryoma had actually thought of giving a gift for Valentines Day. It seemed Eiji had only succeeded in the chocolate giving part.The locket was big enough for a picture and Fuji knew exactly what picture to put in. It was nice of Ryoma to combine something not too girly (it wasn't a heart locket or anything, it was a book locket) with photography, Fuji's passion. This said a lot to Fuji about their relationship.

Valentines Day was much more peaceful when it was on a Saturday. (Until everyone arrives at their own houses to find their mailboxes totally stuffed and overflowing with cards and chocolates from girls but that was later…)

It will be peaceful that is, until White Day arrives.

**End**

Bonnie: WAIT! Before you bombard me with reviews telling me stuff like Valentines Day is Wednesday this year and things like that, I have to remind you that this is AU! I'll write something about fan girls stalking couples of POT later.

Errr… I said I'd put more Golden and Endurance/Emerald pair in but… there's still a lot of Thrill Pair in! I don't why, maybe I read too much and got too used to it? Oh well, I tried more Golden and Endurance/Emerald.

I may not make a White Day's story but I don't know yet, I already have my next stories planned out and I promised the Ryoma pregnant story right? Well, I may get that done around the beginning of March.

Sheesh, I started this one near the end of January and look now! It's finally finished; bad writer's block! And WHY IS THERE SO MANY SAKURYO STORIES??! AHH!!

I love Valentines Day since I get to read more Silver Pair stories for Ohtori's birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY OHTORI CHOUTAROU!

Updated Pair Names:

FujiRyo – Thrill Pair (Will never change)

AtoTezu – Imperial Pair (Never either)

OishiEiji – Golden Pair (It's the Golden rule!)

ShishiTori – Silver Pair (Definitely the same)

InuKai – Endurance/Emerald **Please vote which name is better**

SenMomo – Lucky Pair (Err… I'll make a story about them soon, I promise!)

OshiGaku – Dirty Pair (It's the name I saw so that will be their name)

MizukiYuuta – Errr… someone give me a name, I don't know this one

IbuKamio – Rhythm Pair (Now why is it called that?)

Others: (I may like or not like at all)

TezuFuji – Standard Pair (Ugh, not standard in my opinion)

MomoRyo – Ah-Un Pair (That episode makes me cringe)

AtoSana – Tango Pair

AtoYuki – Waltz Pair (Why are they called that?)

TezuRyo – Pillar Pair (wince)

FujiEiji – Dream Pair (Oops, almost wrote FujRyo again, it's a reflex now)

AtoRyo – Royal Pair (shudder)

OT3's:

TezuFujiRyo

SanaYukiKiri

KamioMomoIbu

If there's any more for the list, please tell me and I'll be happy to oblige!

Glossary:

O'chibi - there's a lot of translations but I like "baby boy"  
Ukes - name given to the submissive ones in a relationship  
Semes - name given to the dominant ones in a relationship  
Senpai - addressing someone of higher grade in a shool  
Arigatou - Thank you  
Nya - Meaningless sounds Eiji makes  
Hora - Look!  
-san - at the end of a name, gives respect like "Miss or Mr."  
-kun - meant for boys mostly  
-chan - cute way to address someone such as a little girl/boy or boyfriend/girlfriend  
Tensai - Genius  
Buchou - Captain

I assume you know that in Japan, on Valentines Day, girls give chocolates and gifts to guys and if a guy likes them back, he'll give them something back on White's Day a month later. In case anyone didn't know.

Read and comment please so that I can write better in the future!


	5. Five: Seigaku goes to the Doctor

**World of Tennis Players**

Genre: Romance/Humour/General

Summary: Oishi drags Ryoma and Eiji to the hospital with Seigaku in tow and spying. **This continues Atobe's Gift II; Voice Messages and Super Secret Concoction #P!**

Main Pairings: Golden Pair mostly with some Thrill Pair

Bonnie: Seems my favourite pairs to write are Thrill and Golden… Sorry, I'll try to put others in the next one but I want Ryoma's pregnancy to get going faster

Thank you to:

Raine (Anonymous) – Wow! You are so right; you're the first one to realize the mistake. I realize the mistake after putting it up. 5 years is pretty long and Ryoma should be grade 12 by now and Fuji graduated but I wanted this high school so please mentally correct the stupid mistake, it's 3 years, not 5 and Ryoma is turning 15, not 17. Sorry for the mistake, my logic took a vacation while trying to write the story in time for Christmas!

Raining Sun (Anonymous) – Huh… I remembered putting OT5 in my planning of the lists but I didn't type it out! WAH! I love OT5! How could I forget? Thanks for reminding me and thanks for the review!

**Story Five: Seigaku goes to the Doctor**

About two months after Christmas Ryoma was, to say the least, even more noticeable now. The whole school has been informed on the circumstance and there was no way for Ryuzaki and Inui to lie about Ryoma's condition especially since it was so unique and noticeable.

Four and a half months since Ryoma drank all that Inui juice and he was halfway into pregnancy, a little bump was starting to show and even though the school didn't quite believe the story it was starting to show.

This of course left Horio and Tomoka almost completely speechless and Sakuno horrified when they started seeing the changes and Ryoma was grateful for the silence so he can sleep peacefully (although fully aware of the others' staring) and face another dilemma: What to get Fuji for his birthday.

Over the past few years, Ryoma has already tried many different ways to give gifts to Fuji and although Fuji's birthday is non-existent yet again this year, it was still Ryoma's obligation to give Fuji something at the very least.

So instead of sleeping through English, Ryoma was staring outside daydreaming which he then caught himself and started berating himself for looking out the window and dreaming like some lovesick girl.

Ryoma started to sleep again but found that his eyes closed but his mind wandered through ideas. Fuji's birthday must really be bothering him a lot to actually affect his sleep like this. Ryoma inwardly groaned as the teacher continued talking about the difference between pronouns and nouns.

And his slightly larger stomach will require him to borrow Fuji's clothes which did nothing to ease the problem.

Tennis practise was not much better. With his stomach growing, Tezuka told him he couldn't play for the team at all. It wasn't a big deal though, most of the major tournaments were over and only minor tournaments were around but the problem is with only six players, they couldn't have a full team and ranking matches just passed not long ago.

In steps former Tensai Fuji Syuusuke who decided that now would be a good time to join the tennis team since there wasn't going to be anything major in photography for a while.

Fuji had to prove he was still good at tennis and to everyone's surprise (well almost everyone's), he was still just as good if not even better. Playing tennis on his boyfriend's demand kept his skills alive.

So Ryoma ended up watching most of the practise matches which made him very irritated and unhappy. Even worse was that Oishi had come up to him sometime during the practises and informed Ryoma that he wanted to speak to Ryoma later.

It was not a fun day.

Practise ended and Ryoma stood in the change room waiting for Oishi. He sat on a bench practically glaring at his stomach. The baby was five months in and no one was cruel enough to want to terminate the baby either.

The Regulars and non-regulars started leaving one by one. Some teased Ryoma, receiving a glare and smack while others pointedly ignored him or said Good-bye. Fuji came up next.

"Saa Ryo-chan, I have to go help Nee-san for a while so I'll ask Tezuka to walk you home."

"Oishi-senpai said he has to talk to me. I can walk home by myself Fuji-senpai."

A sharp blue appeared before it was gone as quickly as it appeared and Fuji was walking out the door with a "Ja ne" after giving Ryoma a quick peck on the cheeks.

Ryoma knew Fuji was starting to think up one of his infamous plans but his thoughts were diverted by Oishi finally coming out of the clubhouse… with Eiji in tow.

"O'CHIBI!" Ryoma was engulfed in another hug by one of his beloved senpais and constant hugger.

"Eiji, be careful, Ryoma (the regulars FINALLY start using first names since they've been so close for so many years, except for Ryoma most of the time) needs to move carefully so he doesn't upset the baby." Leave it to Oishi to keep up the mother hen he's known for.

Ryoma straightened himself after Eiji quickly lets go him. "Oishi-senpai, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Ah yes Ryoma, follow me. We're going to my Uncle's place."

"Your uncle's place?" Ryoma followed his two senpai and friends out of Seigaku to the city.

"Nya, you do know Oishi's uncle is a doctor right?" Eiji finally spoke up after somersaulting in all different ways following the other two into a white building. Ryoma immediately walked back out of the building when he heard that but the Golden Pair had other ideas and as though they expected it, he was tugged back, protesting.

As they walked through the offices, Ryoma got a feeling. A very familiar feeling; like something or someone was watching his every step. It was then Ryoma realized something but continued to ignore the feeling (or at least pretend to).

Oishi's uncle did check-ups for the Seigaku Boys' Tennis Team so of course he knew them well. When Oishi explained the situation, instead of taking a double-take in shock, Oishi's uncle just said, "I knew those juices your team mate makes could do such damage."

Well that was unexpected, though not entirely since Dr. Oishi overlooks all the injuries of the team, which some of the injuries were very unusual due to consumption of the drink. Dr. Oishi knew it was futile to try and dissuade their manager to stop making the juices.

He examined Ryoma through x-rays to figure out how this was possible and can only come up with the fact that Ryoma's organs seem to have adapted to giving birth, overriding all previous times his organs have functioned as male.

Dr. Oishi explained this to his nephew and his boyfriend first before explaining this to Ryoma, who was at the moment wishing to throw up and hearing this news made him very moody.

"Baka Inui-senpai…"

The doctor then did a check to find out what gender the baby will be…

* * *

A rustle outside of the little room alerted Ryoma's sharp ears and directed him to the door. Eiji heard the sound and swivelled to the door as well. But there was nothing there.

Ryoma leaned back into the chair he sat in and sighed loudly. "You can come out now Syuusuke!"

There were more noises out in the hall and Ryoma narrowed his eyes at the suspicious noise and then to the four in the room's surprise, half of their own tennis team went tumbling down into the room. Inui, Tezuka and Fuji were the only ones walking in calmly.

"UWHAH!" Eiji jumped into surprise as Momo nearly crashed into him. Eiji jumped right onto Oishi in reflex.

"Maa maa Ryoma, you forgot to mention that the whole team is here too." Fuji said, ignoring the tumbling and groaning of the people on the floor.

"Why are you all here?" Ryoma asked, although he sounded more demanding. He glared at them all.

Oishi sighed, Ryoma was very moody, he was all quiet and cocky like his usual self, then gets mad over one little thing and then sighing like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Ryoma, is the baby alright?" Fuji came over speaking in such a soft tone that the whole team almost didn't hear. Almost being the key word.

"Hai…" Ryoma replied, and then he actually smiled up at Fuji.

"I know what your birthday present is." He said slyly. Fuji raised his eyebrow and his smiled shrunk a little.

Being able to surprise Syuusuke is one feeling Ryoma will never forget. He looked down at his stomach. "You get to name our babies."

"BABIES?" The whole team must've picked that up quite quickly.

Dr. Oishi chuckled, "yes, Echizen-kun is having twins, both boys."

Neither Fuji nor Inui expected that.

**END**

Bonnie: Oh GOD! I promised March and it's already April!! I'm SO BAD AT KEEPING DEADLINES!! This is so late for Fuji's birthday, I'm so sorry Fuji!!

**Note: Please don't suggest names for the babies cause Fuji has already decided for story seven. This could turn into something weird…**

Again I'm very sorry for being so slow for this agonizing chapter, it's probably very bad anyways.


	6. Six: How AOZU got its name

**World of Tennis Players**

Genre: General/Romance

Summary: AU Boy band – AOZU

Main Pairings: Thrill, Golden, Imperial with a hint of Emerald, Silver and Lucky

Bonnie: This one's short, don't worry, I'll have a longer story/drabble later but for now, enjoy AOZU and Caps to Bin with a dash of Pull Tab to Kan including the Silver pair! (Because I'm obsessed with Shishido and Ohtori's duet :P)

Bonnie: And because I'm in POT music mode, you'll here the names of lots of character songs and group songs

**Drabble Six: How AOZU got its name**

The band of Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi and Ryoma had started when Tezuka began writing songs and when his best friend Oishi saw the songs, they were written so well that Oishi insisted they must do the songs instead of selling the songs to larger bands such as Caps to Bin or Pull Tab to Kan.

Tezuka decided to agree with the persistent Oishi and they started to find singers since Tezuka was only good on drums and while Oishi can sing as well as the bass guitar, his voice couldn't handle some of the songs or the lines.

Tezuka couldn't ask his boyfriend, Atobe Keigo the lead singer of Pull Tab to Kan cause that was just asking for trouble. Atobe would insist on himself to sing and would never try to find someone who possibly could be a better singer than himself. (He was like that and Tezuka knew it was futile to argue)

Luckily, Oishi's own boyfriend, Kikumaru Eiji was happy Oishi was trying to form his own band and supported Oishi. Eiji had faith in Oishi that the rise of Oishi's band wouldn't strain their relationship since he was the lead singer of Caps to Bin. In fact, Eiji even recommended someone to join, one of his old school friends: A certain tensai named Fuji Syuusuke.

Fuji played the keyboard exceedingly well and his voice was fine for singing but it wasn't enough for the whole band even with Oishi and Tezuka backing up. They needed a powerful singer to push the band forward. Fuji's voice was soft and sometimes inaudible. (Sorry, that's how I feel sometimes about Fuji's songs but I love them anyway)

Their prayers were answered by Fuji himself when he dragged his own boyfriend to the rehearsal, Echizen Ryoma and the band got their big push. Ryoma's voice was powerful, when he sang, there were no problems with pitch or sound, and it was all talent and sounded wonderful. Fuji sported a secretive and knowing smile that let everyone to believe he already knew about Echizen Ryoma's raw singing talent and why would he not? The scary part was that maybe Fuji was the one responsible for the voice? His smiles did nothing to contradict that statement.

They recorded their first album, "Don't Look Back" but before they could release it, the band was faced with one last obstacle; A name.

"Hmmm…" Fuji thought with Ryoma in his lap as the band sat in a room with the whole cast of Pull Tab to Kan. Atobe had found out eventually and decided to invite them to his mansion under the pretence that he would help them with their current dilemma.

Caps to Bin had tagged along with the excuse that they want to meet the new band and Eiji wanted to use the time to spend it with Oishi. Said redhead was currently feeding Oishi with strawberries or at least trying to without himself eating it all as well.

Momo, a bass player for Caps to Bin was using this opportunity to spend it with Sengoku Kiyosumi, the double bass of Pull Tab to Kan and his boyfriend. (Err... I think that's what his instrument was, it looked weird)

"Let's see… we have 4 people in this band, the smallest amount so far." Fuji mused, keeping that ever-present smile on his face.

Eiji bounced around Oishi's lap, "Besides Shishi-kun and Choutarou's single song debut, you guys are the smallest singing group!" Eiji had a dreamy voice as he thought the new CD of their song that just came out. "They sing pretty well! Nya, Oishi! Can't we make a duet?"

"Eiji…"

Conversations and fighting and gossip ensued about the name of the new band and while Atobe had a little more patience than usual when it comes to his band but with the competition band though, he had none. Tezuka just sat eyeing his boyfriend and counting down the time it will take for him to explode and take the first name they come up with on the spot.

20…

"How about naming it Fumo?"

19…

What kind of name is that Eiji-senpai?" (Momo)

18…

"It combines F from Fuji, U from Tezuka, M from O'chibi and O from Oishi!"

17…

"That's stupid Kikumaru-san!"

16…

"Wahh! Oishi, make Kirihara-san shut up!"

15…

"Eiji…"

14…

"I like the idea of using our letters though, ne Ryo-chan?"

13…

"Betsuni"

12…

"How about trying my upgrade Aozu remix?" (And how does that relate to making a name, Inui?)

11…

"(UNWAH!) GAH! INUI(-SENPAI)! KEEP THAT AWAY FROM US!" (That's the whole Caps to Bin group)

10…

"Kaidoh, wouldn't you like some?"

9…

"S-some other time… Fshh…" ("Awww the Mamushi is scared" "Urusai Peach-butt")

8…

"I'll try some Inui-san." (-San since they don't really know each other that well, may I remind that this is AU)

7…

"FUJI!"

6…

"I'm not kissing you if you drink that Syuusuke."

5…

"Aa. Wakata."

4…

"I know, let's name our group AOZU then." (Fuji)

3…

"NANI?! Why!? (Everyone from Caps to Bin and Pull Tab to Kan minus Tezuka, Ryoma, Atobe, Oshitari and Fuji himself)

2…

"A from Ryoma-chan, O from Oishi, Z from Tezuka and U from myself."

1…

"Fuji-senpai! That's not that's not the point!"

"ALL RIGHT, EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU IS OUT OF HERE! Your band will be called AOZU. SO ENOUGH! Ore-sama will have no more of this!"

And everyone was out of the mansion courtesy of Ore-sama, Tezuka was allowed to stay behind of course but really it was a painful experience for Tezuka to sit through and he requested some headache pills. It was probably better to keep the name Atobe finally yelled when he got fed up so there was no more arguing over a name.

Outside the mansion with the rest of the "kicked out" band people, a forgotten Sanada was thinking if maybe he and Kirihara should have joined with Seiichi in pursuing another career instead…

**End**

Bonnie: That was longer than I thought! I realize now that if I were to put more pairings into one storyline, it keeps getting longer so I might just start writing fics dedicated to single pairings with only mentions of other pairings, the length of short drabbles is too ridiculous!

By the way, this is not how AOZU was created, it was a totally AU fic for fun and the albums mentioned in it were made up. All of the songs and albums listed below are fictional except for the two character albums by Ryoma and Fuji which is only their songs. I just imagine the music in the background played by band members in AOZU.

AOZU:

Echizen Ryoma – Bass and Vocal (Mostly vocal)

Fuji Syuusuke – Keyboard and Vocal

Oishi – Bass and Vocal

Tezuka – Drums and Vocal

"Don't Look Back" Album:

Don't look back (I'm obsessed with this AOZU song right now)

Birthday Aruki Hajimeta

White Line

Freedom

Stand Up (Fuji and Ryoma duet) I LOVE THIS THRILL PAIR SONG!

White Line (Singles)

White Line

White Line (Ryoma vers.)

White Line (Fuji vers.)

Eyes (Fuji Syuusuke Album)

Black Rain

Daisuki Na Kimochi

Feel my Soul Tatakai no Naka de

My Time

Shutter Chance wa Ichido Dake

The Ache of My Heart

Treasure Madogiwa Ni Aru Fuukei

Hitomi wo Tojite Kokoro no Mama Boku wa kimi no omou

Cool E (Echizen Ryoma Album)

Believe myself

Future

Kimi ga Matsu Uchi Made Ato Roppun

Never End

Rising

Thank you for…

There

Yume no Arika

Caps to Bin:

Kikumaru Eiji – Vocals only

Momoshiro Takeshi – Bass (or double bass?)

Inui Sadaharu – Keyboard

Kawamura Takashi – Drums (hold a drumstick and go BURNING!)

Kaidoh Kaoru – Bass guitar

"Kicking up" Album (Ooh… I made that up)

Ometto Samba

Kick the Future

Tsubasa Ni Natte

Kiku-chan no Soran Bushi

One

(Sorry, I don't have that many Caps to Bin songs and even fewer Pull Tab to Kan…)

Pull Tab to Kan

Atobe - Lead Singer

Err... someone help me out, I know there's Sanada, Oshitari, Sengoku, Kirihara, Kamio, Shinji and for some reason Gakuto even though he doesn't sing in Wonderful Days but I saw him on a clip with the rest of the band. I dunno what instruments the others play besides Atobe's Lead Singing. Sengoku plays Double Bass (Or something like that) and Oshitari also has bass guitar, don't know about everyone else. :P

Wonderful Days

Newly Updated Pair Names:

FujiRyo – Thrill Pair (This will never change!)

AtoTezu – Imperial Pair (This will never either)

OishiEiji – Golden Pair (It's the Golden rule so don't split them!)

ShishiTori – Silver Pair (Definitely the same, love Silver Pair!)

InuKai – Endurance/Emerald Pair **Please vote which name is better **

SenMomo – Lucky Pair (Err… I'll make a story about them very very soon!)

OshiGaku – Dirty Pair (It's the name I saw so that will be their name)

MizukiYuuta – Errr… I still need a name!

IbuKamio – Rhythm Pair (Now why is it called that?)

Others: (I may like or not like at all)

TezuFuji – Unbeatable Pair (Makes sense even though I don't like it :P)

MomoRyo – Ah-Un Pair (That episode makes me cringe)

AtoSana – Tango Pair _(Fly High on Sky High saa yume no kagayade..._err yeah, it's Tango Pair, I'm neutral about this one)

AtoYuki – Waltz Pair (Why are they called that?)

TezuRyo – Pillar Pair (wince)

FujiEiji – Dream Pair (Oops, almost wrote FujRyo again, it's a reflex now, I prefer Golden Pair)

AtoRyo – Royal Pair (shudder)

YukiKiri - Seme Pair (Not bad but the threesome is better!)

AtoFuji - Needs a name (freaks out and spazzes because this pairing is worse than TezuRyo and that is a high dislike)

OT3's:

TezuFujiRyo

SanaYukiKiri

KamioMomoIbu

OT5:  
SanaAtoTezuFujiRyo (How did I forget them? I _love_ OT5! And yet, the individual pairings I usually don't like such as TezuRyo or AtoFuji and and AtoRyo I don't mind seeing them in an OT5, how ironic)

Please Read and Review! My reviews are dropping and that lowers my self-esteem if I don't know if what I write is any good!


	7. Seven: Chaotic Tennis Players

**World of Tennis Players**

Bonnie: Ummm… so… I've got a bunch of files that I've started a long time ago as new ideas for new drabbles… but none have been finished. This one was written as well as another AU story that I've been thinking about turning into actual stories… Well, let me know what you think!

Genre: Humour/Romance/Fantasy

Forewarning: Introducing a new AU setting for new drabble and of course, yaoi.

Drabble Seven: Summary – "Should this be considered the Hyakuren Jitoku no Kiwani or the Tezuka Zone?" - The Evolution of the PoT characters start!

Pairings: Imperial (mostly evident in this chapter), Thrill, Golden, Silver, Emerald, Dirty Pair, and others.

Imperial – Atobe Keigo x Tezuka Kunimitsu

Thrill – Fuji Syuusuke x Echizen Ryoma

Platinum – Niou Masaharu x Yagyuu Hiroshi

Gold – Oishi Syuichiroh x Kikumaru Eiji

Silver – Shishido Ryou x Ohtori Choutarou

Bronze – Kurobane Harukaze (Bane) x Amane Hikaru (Davide)

Emerald – Inui Sadaharu x Kaidoh Kaoru

Dirty – Oshitari Yuushi x Mukahi Gakuto

Pretentious – Wakato Hiroshi x Kajimoto Takahisa

KAKA – Kirihara Akaya x Kamio Akira

Alpha – Sanada Genichirou x Yukimura Seiichi

Yummi – Mizuki Hajime x Fuji Yuuta (Who came up with this name?)

Lucky Pair – Sengoku Kiyosumi x Momoshiro Takeshi x Sengoku Kiyosumi (Maybe throw in Akutsu… saa… because creating random threesomes is fun!)

Sweet – Marui Bunta x Akutagawa Jiroh x Marui Bunta

**Drabble Seven: Chaotic Tennis Players**

**A list as a guide: (For now)**

**Tezuka Kunimitsu – Light Powers**

**Atobe Keigo – Dark Ice Powers**

**Fuji Syuusuke – Water Powers**

**Echizen Ryoma – Wind Powers**

**Oishi Syuichiroh – Healing Powers**

**Kikumaru Eiji – Teleportation Powers**

**Kawamura Takashi – Fire Powers**

**Momoshiro Takeshi – Foresight Powers**

**Sengoku Kiyosumi – Luck Powers**

**Inui Sadaharu – Enhanced Data Power**

**Kaidoh Kaoru – Animal Communication Powers**

**Shishido Ryou – Earth Powers**

**Ohtori Choutarou – Siren Powers**

**Oshitari Yuushi – Telepathy Powers**

**Mukahi Gakuto – Gravity Powers**

**Kabaji Munehiro – Strengthening-at-will Powers**

**Yukimura Seiichi – Sound Powers**

**Sanada Genichirou – Lightning Powers**

**Kirihara Akaya – Possessing Powers**

**Kamio Akira – Speed/Rhythm/Music Powers**

**Ibu Shinji – Animation-of-Objects Powers**

**Tachibana Kippei – Unknown**

**Akutagawa Jiroh – Sleeping/Dream Powers**

**Kajimoto Takahisa – Stretching/Bending Powers (like Mrs. Incredible)**

**Wakato Hiroshi – Absorption Powers**

**Youhei Tanaka (older) – Sword-Conjure**

**Kouhei Tanaka (younger) – Shield-Conjure**

Life is never normal. Tezuka knew that but at the same time, he wished there could be some normalcy from time to time. Of course, being the captain of such a rowdy and famous tennis team, it was nearly impossible. The fates have it in for him and he didn't really want to admit it but it's true. From one thing to the next, Tezuka's life was about to get much more complicated and it also didn't help that he happened to be dating the self proclaimed narcissist of Hyotei, Atobe Keigo.

After the Nationals, both Tezuka and Atobe, as captains of two crazy teams expected their practises to go back to normal sessions (as normal as they can get anyways) and it was true for a week or so at their respective schools until strange things started happening.

Perhaps the most obvious one that had happened during practise happened to Taka. It was another one of Inui's strange doubles training regimes and Ryoma was playing doubles with Taka, of all people, against Fuji and Momoshiro. Tezuka had decided not to question the odd tactics again so he watched everything stony-faced. However, he had noticed Ryoma seemed to be a bit edgy today; Fuji had probably given him another scare during school hours. Tezuka shook his head; he has got to talk to their Number 2 Singles player before he scars Ryoma for life.

As he watched his team members preparing for the match, he gave a quick glance around the practise courts and noted the absence of Kaidoh and Inui, even though this doubles game was Inui's idea. He also noted the absence of Kikumaru Eiji and was contemplated whether to give the missing players some extra laps. Oishi didn't seem to be paying attention to the current doubles match as he was staring at the clouds, frowning. Tezuka noted he was probably worried about the weather.

Taka was doing a few warm-up exercises on the court when Ryoma had come over with Taka's racket. "Taka-senpai," Ryoma said in his usual one word meaningful phrases. The powerhouse player took the racket casually, "thanks Ryoma-kun." He said, and then he yelled his usual phrase came, "BURNING! GREAT-O!"

Tezuka was snapped out of his reverie when he heard an uncharacteristic shriek coming from the courts. The wind suddenly picked up, blowing Oishi out of his daydream and nearly onto the court because it was that strong. Tezuka turned to the source of the noise and what he saw shocked him and Oishi nearly fainted.

Taka was **literally** on fire.

* * *

"Kawamura was literally on fire?" Atobe Keigo said with slight shock evident into the phone. He and Tezuka were having one of their nightly conversations. Since they were in different schools, it was extremely difficult to see each other so they called each other every night and went through captain to captain talk as well as lover to lover talk. After the Nationals, there was really no point to try and conceal team practises. They were only practises after all.

"Ryoma's hand was lit on fire which caused Syuusuke to freak out but a strong wind picked up and blew out the fire before immediately dying down. Then a sudden rain poured down and then went out just as quick as it came," Tezuka said, and then added truthfully, "it was a little frightening."

Atobe paused before saying, "was that the only incident, Kuni-chan? There are odd things happening here at Hyoutei too."

"Actually, Eiji had appeared suddenly out of nowhere looking very lost and he told us he had wanted to go back to his classroom to grab a piece of paper he forgot and somehow ended up there immediately and then back on the courts."

"Hmmm… well strange things happened here too: the earth started shaking today during our practise today, it scared Mukahi during his match and he jumped up high as usual but he ended up floating higher and higher than normal. We couldn't get him down and he was floating too far but we managed to grab him with rope. Then Shishido came to me and confessed that he might've started the mini earthquakes."

"Inui came to me afterwards, saying he had a data overload and a sudden desire to go read just about anything. Although," Tezuka mused, "that could be normal for Inui."

Atobe snickered, "but what about you Kuni-chan? Did anything happen to you?"

Tezuka paused for a moment and said, "I'm not sure but I was on the subway when I saw my left hand glowing for a moment."

"I should probably get these powers soon too." Atobe remarked, trying to be casual but of course he did not want to be left out of anything.

"Probably."

"Ah, my bath is ready." Atobe said, hearing a call from his side, "I'm going to go now."

"Wait, Kei-chan, get your team over to Taka's Sushi shop on Wednesday so we can sort this out."

"Wakata."

There was a pause, "Ja matte ne then, Kunimitsu."

"Ah… Oyasumi Keigo."

As Atobe sank into his luxurious bathtub, it suddenly occurred to him that he never asked what triggered his boyfriend's power on a train of all places…

* * *

Ryoma sat on his bed with Karupin in his lap after leaving Fuji's house and taking his bath. He stared out his window, reflecting on the odd thing that happened at tennis practise. He looked down at his right hand and it had no mark on it, wondering what had happened when Taka burst into flames. Taka was unharmed when they got the flames to dissipate. Then other things happened. Oishi rushed to Ryoma to examine his right hand which was on fire moments ago but when he touched it, the scorch mark had slowly disappeared.

And why did Ryoma feel as if the wind was his doing?

* * *

The Hyotei Tennis Team walked out of their team in stride. Even with Atobe Keigo at the front, presenting the image, it was still sort of laughable. Shishido Ryou was still trembling and jumpy, trying to contain his earthen powers as small cracks in the earth were appearing at an alarming rate but he was trying not to cause great destruction wherever he walked, Ohtori Choutarou was glancing at his partner every so often with a hint of worry. Kabaji as usual carried Akutagawa Jiroh over the shoulder, following Atobe. Hiyoshi followed the group in dismay. Oshitari Yuushi was mumbling something to himself while holding a piece of rope that was attached to a slightly floating and blushing Mukahi Gakuto, trying to keep his two feet glued to the floor.

The team was headed for Atobe's limousine but along the way, Ohtori bumped into an extremely tall person. Startled, Ohtori looked up and apologized, "sumimasen, Himiro-san." The group kept walking but then Oshitari looked behind and noticed Himiro-san was following them.

"Atobe." He simply stated and Atobe motioned for Kabaji but before Kabaji reached for Himiro, Himiro had grabbed onto Ohtori's arm and knelt to one knee, eyes mesmerized. Bewildered, Shishido grabbed both Ohtori's and Himiro's arms and tried to force them apart. Ohtori stared down at Himiro in shock. His hazel eyes met the other's and he saw two black eyes looking dazed and almost… mesmerized?

Shishido was beginning to growl and ready to leap at Himiro if he didn't let go of Ohtori soon. With sudden strength, he forced Himiro off of Ohtori's shoulder and whispered to Ohtori, "run."

"Shishido-san?" Ohtori asked in confusion.

"RUN!" Shishido cried, he let go of Himiro's arm and quickly grabbed Ohtori and ran off. Ohtori looked back to notice Himiro chasing and saying in a dreamy state, "Ohtori-kun…" Horrified, Ohtori turned back and started running just as fast as Shishido. The rest of the team gave chase, noticing other people starting to follow the fleeing silver pair. They had the same sort of dazed look as Himiro's. Shishido, in a cry of outrage over the hunt for his partner slash boyfriend, began to cause parts of the earth to rise up and down and more cracks began to form.

Fed up with all this madness, Atobe called his limousine over and the rest of the team carefully treaded over the grounds and scrambled into the limousine. Atobe had Kabaji grab Shishido and Ohtori into the limousine and they sped off to Taka's restaurant.

Oshitari and Mukahi sat near Shishido and Ohtori, discussing what had happened.

"I'm guessing Choutarou has some kind of spell that makes people follow him and I think in his current untrained state, he can't turn those powers off."

"But then why wasn't Shishido affected? Or us?"

"That's because Choutarou already has him wrapped around his finger." Oshitari replied smoothly.

"I'm right here you know." Shishido said, irritably.

Mukahi did not comment on the fact that Oshitari avoided the second question but he narrowed his eyes.

Ohtori stared outside the window, his brown eyes deep in thought.

"Shishido-san, do you think that…I… have siren powers?" he asked, turning to his senpai. Shishido seemed to be in a daze before snapping out of it, "that would make sense, Choutarou."

"Aww… how sweet." Mukahi mocked.

"Shut it, balloon-san" Shishido snapped and the two ensued their argument, with Choutarou sitting aside, blushing.

* * *

Atobe has never been to Kawamura Sushi, the place where Seigaku loves to celebrate and hang out on special occasions, before but for his boyfriend, he was willing to brave the dirty streets to go to a small restaurant for the common folk.

So when Kabaji slid the door open for the Hyoutei team, they were greeted by the odd sight of the Seigaku Regulars.

Momoshiro and Kaidoh were busy fighting over a box of sushi with Oishi trying to mediate again. Eiji was busy finishing off a box of his favourite sushi and Ryoma chewed his sushi, ignoring the ruckus of his senpai. Kawamura seemed to be the temporary chef and curiously, all of Seigaku's rackets were stored in a corner farthest away from the sushi display. Inui was muttering to himself, causing a dark aura that all the Regulars seemed to back away from and similarly, they back away from Fuji who was eating his own sushi happily.

The only one not involved was Tezuka who appeared to be sitting at the counter and staring at his soup. Atobe did not know what to make of this but just as the diva was about to announce his awe-inspiring presence, chaos broke yet, strangely enough, the

Seigaku Captain was not paying any sort of attention to it.

Eiji had finished his last sushi and was looking to grab some more. So in the middle of the Momo-Kaidoh fight, the redhead had teleported himself to the sushi that lay between the struggles and started gleefully eating it. Ryoma, in jealously, slipped in after his senpai to eat the sushi as well.

Momo was the first to realize that their sushi was being gobbled up so he tackled Eiji and Ryoma and Kaidoh, in outrage that he was being ignored, also joined in. In distress Oishi, tried to break it up again and the pile of Regulars fell into the corner, knocking the rackets in all directions.

One of them landed on Kawamura who was trying to placate them by bringing more sushi and he picked it up.

"BURNING! MOERUZE! SUSHI COMING RIGHT UP BABY!"

And a fire ignited in the middle of the restaurant, causing Fuji to spring up and attacked it with water.

Unfortunately, the tensai underestimated his abilities and caused a bigger wave of water that not only put out the fire but drenched his team mates and half the restaurant in water. Fuji put his arms down in relief, not really concerned about the water he just poured on his team mates.

Inui observed everything calmly before finally speaking out, "there's an 89.9% chance of _it_ coming."

What _it_ was, the Hyoutei team had no idea but they sweat-dropped at the sight in front of them.

Fuji had quickly rushed over to dig his drenched boyfriend out from under everyone else but as he was doing that, _it_ came.

A sudden brightness filled the room, raising heat and light high enough that only yellow can be seen throughout the room.

Atobe turned to the source, shielding his eyes carefully enough to make out a glowing Tezuka, in all his tennis captain glory.

"Should this be considered the Hyakuren Jitoku no Kiwani or the Tezuka Zone?" Shishido asked but Atobe, looking in this carefully, shook his head decisively.

"No, this is different…"

In the glow, Tezuka's glasses glinted a dangerous white and the entire Seigaku team flinched at the sight and sweat-dropped.

"MINNA, 100 laps NOW!"

"HAI!" The Seigaku Regulars scrambled, knowing that they had gone a bit too far for their buchou to even start emitting such bright light power.

* * *

"Tezuka-chan," a call from Atobe came as he strolled into the restaurant after Seigaku ran out.

"Atobe," the sole person left sitting, nodded in response. Then added, "don't call me that."

Hyoutei and Tezuka sat in silence (Well, Atobe refused to sit until Kabaji had effectively cleaned the chair nearest to Tezuka) and the only sounds that could be heard were the Seigaku Regulars running by the entrance of the shop every now and then.

"Ne, Tezuka-chan, what was that glowing light?" Atobe finally spoke, "your new power?"

"Aah," answered Tezuka in the affirmative, "I found out this morning that I can use and control light."

Atobe tried very hard not to pout, remembering that there are others (like Oshitari, Kabaji and Jirou) who do not have powers yet. But for Atobe Keigo to be left out of anything concerning tennis players, this was driving him up the wall.

"Keigo?"

Atobe swiftly answered because it wasn't often that Tezuka Kunimitsu would call him by his given name in a public area, "what?"

"Your glass," Tezuka answered, looking down at Atobe's hand which was leisurely draped on the counter, close to entwining Tezuka but not quite. The Hyoutei Captain was holding a glass of his drink that he had Kabaji pour earlier and it was clenched tightly in his hand.

To both Atobe's and Tezuka's surprised, the glass had begun to crystallize and crack, causing Tezuka to ever so slightly back away warily as Atobe held up the glass to examine it.

It had turned to ice… and Atobe Keigo felt warm with joy.

The rest of Seigaku finally returned, not looking too particularly tired since running around the shop was nothing compared to the laps their buchou dished out at practise. The tennis courts were huge after all.

When both teams finally assembled, Tezuka gave the announcement, "everyone, I have discussed with Coach Ryuuzaki about how to deal with this situation. We all need to learn how to control these new powers and we don't want to attract the authorities."

"So far it's been mild," Tezuka continued, ignoring the sputtering of Hyoutei's Mukahi Gakuto and Shishido Ryou. "But we have discussed with various other coaches, including yours, and we have decided to move everyone to a special camp so we can learn how to deal with this."

A question came from Hiyoshi Wakato, "does everyone have to go?"

Atobe answered this time, "Regulars only as this seems to be a Regulars' problem and Ore-sama says you have to come too."

Tezuka continued on, "I also have word from some other schools that they will be joining us."

"Which ones?" Eiji asked, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Yamabuki?" Momo asked, trying not to sound eager.

"St. Rudolph?" Fuji asked too.

"Jyousei Shounan, Rikkaidai, Fudomine and it seems to be Sengoku-san from Yamabuki only so far." Tezuka answered.

"Figures the lucky-bastared guy always ends up with more luck," Kaidoh muttered.

"Oi, take that back Mamushi!"

"No, Peach-butt, do you want to fight?"

"At least I don't have a creepy juice-making Senpai for a boyfriend!" Momo retorted.

"FSSSHH!" Kaidoh hissed back angrily.

Behind the bickering pair, Inui suddenly loomed over them. "Then Momo, would you like to try my new Extra Golden Power Remixed Penal Tea Special?"

Momo suddenly perspired, "Ah… iie… no thanks…"

And all of Seigaku suddenly had the same thought: 'Why is the name of the juice getting longer and longer?'

Atobe was getting tired from the meeting (because he wasn't conducting it but he had let his boyfriend have the spotlight for a while so he was tired).

"Ore-sama is tired so we will be going. Come Tezuka-chan."

And for the second time that day, the Seigaku Regulars seemed to have developed mutual mind-reading, 'TEZUKA-CHAN?'

"Saa… interesting…"

"Don't call me that!" Tezuka replied almost automatically in response.

The rest of Hyoutei was already out the door (Oshitari pushed an angry Gakuto before the red head got into a spat with the red head of Seigaku and Kabaji carried Jirou out). Atobe beckoned for Tezuka to come.

The Seigaku Captain held back a sigh. Atobe seemed to be eager (this may have something to do with Tezuka's earlier light show) so he gave a final dismissal to his team before following Atobe to the limousine that was evidently waiting outside.

"Meet tomorrow morning and don't let your guard down."

* * *

Bonnie: I finally finished the drabble I started so long ago! I'll probably write more drabbles from this Universe if people like it! Anyways, if anyone can guess where exactly I had to continue writing from, then… my style really changed and I'm sorry about that.

The funniest thing about this chapter is… Tezuka was probably the one with the most dialogue, haha!

Other pairing names: They may or may not be hinted but I've established most of my couples so these are only tiny hints…

Perfect – Tezuka Kunimitsu x Fuji Syuusuke

Royal – Atobe Keigo x Echizen Ryoma

Tango – Sanada Genichirou x Atobe Keigo

Waltz – Yukimura Seiichi x Atobe Keigo

Tofu - Atobe Keigo x Fuji Syuusuke

Dream – Fuji Syuusuke x Kikumaru Eiji

Crafty – Oshitari Yuushi x Kikumaru Eiji

Data – Inui Sadaharu x Yanagi Renji x Inui Sadaharu

Rival – Momoshiro Takeshi x Kaidoh Kaoru x Momoshiro Takeshi

Ah-Un – Momoshiro Takeshi x Echizen Ryoma

Petite – Echizen Ryoma x Dan Taichi x Echizen Ryoma

Drama – Atobe Keigo x Shishido Ryou

Adorable – Atobe Keigo x Akutagawa Jiroh

Burning – Kawamura Takashi x Fuji Syuusuke

Neko/Eyesight – Kikumaru Eiji x Echizen Ryoma x Kikumaru Eiji

Pillar – Tezuka Kunimitsu x Echizen Ryoma

Stoic – Sanada Genichirou x Tezuka Kunimitsu

Pampered – Atobe Keigo x Kikumaru Eiji

Smiling – Yukimura Seiichi x Fuji Syuusuke

Cap – Sanada Genichirou x Echizen Ryoma

Seme/Uke – Yukimura Seiichi x Kirihara Akaya (I've heard both ways)

Solitaire – Niou Masaharu x Shishido Ryou (Who came up with this?)

My OTPs (One True Pairings): They may exist in future drabbles/universes

OT3 – TezukaxFujixEchizen, YukimuraxSanadaxKirihara, TachibanaxKamioxShinji, AkutsuxSengokuxDan, SanadaxAtobexTezuka

OT5 –Sanada x Atobe x Tezuka x Fuji x Echizen

OT6 –Yukimura x Sanada x Atobe x Tezuka x Fuji x Echizen

As always, I'm always open for new names for pairings! I've gained a liking for odd pairings and an obsession for Tezuka a little bit… heh heh…


End file.
